


He'll bend for leather

by kiki_92



Series: Tumblr's NSFW requests [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, brief spanking, no beta we die like (wo)men, possessive Glaz, slight edging, very slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Glaz is horny and Kapkan finally feels ready to try on the collar.If you're looking for plot, turn back, here's only shameless and plotless porn, just in time for Kapkan's birthday xD





	He'll bend for leather

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fill, no more than 1k, and look at it now... it grew uncontrollably. Rather than try to condense the story, I accepted my fate and kept writing cause why not? xD
> 
> The prompts for it were: “Tell me again.” & “What? Does that feel good?” - requested by Anonymous. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Yes, the title is an awful pun based on a Judas Priest song, that's all I could come up with lmao~~

The locker room was a noisy place after a training match, operators joking and discussing the action while they showered and dressed. Rough-housing was normal, a way to ease the remaining adrenaline still rushing through them. Glaz preferred to go directly under the spray of water, knowing his preferred way of dealing with the adrenaline wasn’t appropriate with so many people around. He might have fantasised about it a couple of times, but Kapkan would kill him rather than going along with it.

“You downed me and left me bleeding to lure out the others,” Kapkan had taken the shower next to him, water running down his sculpted chest while he talked to Glaz. “I’m impressed.”

“I think you got your revenge on the next round,” Glaz turned around, hoping the cold water would help him to cool down.

“You always overthink all your movements in close quarters, it makes you slow.”

“Aw, trouble in paradise? Does killing each other dampen your good mood, or is it a way of foreplay to you?” Bandit appeared behind Kapkan, slinging an arm around the hunter’s shoulders.

A dark flare of jealousy consumed Glaz, who had to take a deep breath and mentally count to ten. The post-fight rush and being horny didn’t mix well, apparently it turned him into a possessive bastard who only wanted to push Kapkan against the wall and show everyone that the hunter was his. He needed to get a grip.

While Glaz fought to control himself, Kapkan had pushed Bandit off of him and was now bothering the German defenders as payback. Theirs was a strange friendship, but despite all their bickering they cared for each other, deep down. Glaz turned off the water and went to get dressed, feeling Kapkan’s eyes on him as he walked away. Instead of waiting for the hunter as he usually did, Glaz got dressed and went back to their shared room.

Once in the safety of that private space, he hesitated about what he wanted to do. He could take care of his restlessness, alone, or he could channel that energy into his art. A third option was to wait for Kapkan, but he wasn’t sure if the hunter would come searching for him or go do something else. Glaz was still pondering his choices when the door opened and closed softly, and he didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. The defender hugged Glaz from behind, trapping him between his arms.

“Explain what’s going on with you,” Kapkan asked against his shoulder, pressing a brief kiss to the sniper’s neck.

Rather than explaining, Glaz showed him, turning around and claiming Kapkan’s lips, his hands pushing under the hunter’s t-shirt to feel the muscles beneath it. Kapkan smirked into the kiss, pulling away playfully.

“Is this the reason you were acting weird? You’re horny?”

Instead of answering immediately, he pulled up Kapkan’s shirt, carelessly throwing it aside and latching his mouth on the hunter’s collarbone. Glaz sucked a mark on it, humming in satisfaction as he did so. “The reason I was so quiet, is that I wanted to corner you against the wall and let everyone know you are mine.”

His words made Kapkan growl and push Glaz down into the bed, climbing on his lap and bending down to kiss him. He locked his arms around Kapkan, bringing him down on him and biting his shoulder. It was always a delight to hear the hunter growl and melt into his arms when he did that. However, as soon as his hands ventured down Kapkan’s back, the hunter pulled away, sitting on the bed, and Glaz frowned. He thought Kapkan also wanted this?

“Do you want to use it?” Kapkan whispered, licking his lips. “It’s on the second drawer.”

Confused by what he meant, Glaz hoped the contents of the drawer would shed some light about what was Kapkan talking about. He quickly understood when he saw the leather band. A week ago Glaz brought a dark leather collar for Kapkan, but the hunter had flatly rejected his idea. Kapkan hadn’t wanted to hear a word about it for a week, he even refused to entertain using it on Glaz instead. Yet now he was bringing it up out of his own volition. Typical of him to deny what he wanted, like it was a knee-jerk reaction, although eventually he ended up opening up. Like now. Still, Glaz wanted to make sure it was okay.

“Do  _ you  _ really want that?” Kapkan nodded in agreement and Glaz sighed. “Tell me again. With words.”

“Yes. I want to try.”

Who was he to deny his lover’s wish? If it was up to Glaz, he would tie Kapkan to the bed  and pamper him in every way the hunter wanted. Actually, that was an idea to consider for another time. Right now, he had other things to focus on. Glaz put the collar around Kapkan’s neck, his hands trembling slightly as he buckled it and made sure it wasn’t too tight. It looked amazing, the dark leather contrasting against Kapkan’s pale skin. The hunter, who’d been tense through the procedure, relaxed visibly now that the collar was locked in place.

“Oh love, you look…” Glaz tried to think of how he could express the adoration he felt for him, for how Kapkan placed his trust in Glaz so completely.

“Owned?” Kapkan offered with a wry smile.

Glaz looped his index finger on the metal ring dangling from the collar and brought Kapkan closer, pouring all his desire into the kiss. The hunter kissed back aggrewsively, groaning when Glaz’s other hand landed on the small of his back and bought him closer. The bed’s old springs squeaked in protest when Glaz pushed him down, straddling him and clutching his wrists down so he couldn’t move.

“What’s your safeword, Котенок?”

“None,” Kapkan huffed, showing his disdain for it. “If I say stop, I know you’ll stop.”

This was not the point of the question, but Glaz bit his lip in amusement instead of chasing the issue further. Besides, Kapkan was right; if the hunter asked Glaz to stop, he would immediately do so. They could talk about the merits of safewords at another moment, not when he had the hunter beneath him, collared and willing. He kissed Kapkan again, brief and teasing, before pushing down his trousers. Glaz used this opportunity to take his sweet time admiring his lover, palms caressing every inch of exposed skin. The tent in Kapkan’s underwear only grew the more Glaz touched his body, replacing his caresses with kisses and licks when he felt particularly devious. Although watching Kapkan squirm under him was addictive, Glaz knew the hunter wouldn’t endure it for long before his patience wore off.

He palmed Kapkan’s crotch, stroking the erection over the fabric of his underwear, and the reaction was immediate.Kapkan pushed his hips up, hands grasping Glaz’s waist and grinding against the sniper with determination. Glaz kissed him again, the contact brief and sweet, before he tugged down Kapkan’s underwear.

“Turn around.”  Usually Glaz would ask instead of ordering, but not today.

Kapkan grabbed the pillow and put it under his chest as support, positioning himself in a way that left him completely exposed. He was gorgeous, and Glaz couldn’t wait to have him burying his face against the end of the pillow to muffle his moans. However, first he needed to get something.

“I’m going to step away for a second, be good and  _ do not _ move.”

His words were received with a grunt, whether in agreement or disappointment, he wasn’t sure. Glaz turned to the nightstand, searching through the drawers for everything he would need: condoms, lube, and the leash that had come with the collar. When he focused his attention back on Kapkan, he saw the hunter had snuck a hand under his hips and was leisurely stroking his cock. He only stopped touching himself when he heard Glaz’s exaggerated sigh.

“What am I going to do with you, Котенок.”

The leather leash descended on Kapkan’s ass, firmly but not too harshly, and Glaz was convinced his gasp was more out of shock than from actual pain.  He brought the leash down again, this time on the lower side of his buttocks. There was no gasp this time, only a sharp intake of breath. This would suffice as a punishment, after all, he was more interested in taking Kapkan apart by other means. Glaz pushed his clothed erection against the hunter’s slightly reddened ass, stretching over his body to clip the leash on the metal ring dangling from the collar.

“You are a disobedient pet,” Glaz whispered on Kapkan’s ear, “but it’s my fault. I can’t stop spoiling you.”

As all answer, Kapkan pushed back against Glaz’s crotch, no doubt trying to incite the sniper into action. It worked. Glaz left a trail of kisses descending along Kapkan’s back, only stopping when he reached the swell of his ass. He cupped the glutes with his hands, massaging them and feeling how plump they were. At this point, Kapkan was grinding against the sheets, thrusting into the pillow, desperate for more contact. The idea to keep him writhing until he begged flashed in Glaz’s mind, but ultimately decided against it. He spread the hunter’s cheeks and slowly rubbed his thumb over the puckered skin of Kapkan’s hole.

Kapkan moaned, the sound muffled but unmistakable. “Just put your finger in already!”

Barely containing a chuckle at Kapkan’s disappointed groan, Glaz dragged the flat of his tongue over the hunter’s entrance before gently licking the rim, wetting the hole and feeling it twitch under his lips. Meanwhile, he reached between the hunter’s legs to roll his balls in his hand and stroke his cock, giving the tip a small squeeze. He kept licking and pushing his tongue against the hole until he was nearly out of breath, Kapkan rocking back against his face and growling like a beast in heat. The sound went straight to Glaz’s throbbing erection, arousal making him lightheaded.

“You make such pretty noises, Котенок,” Glaz sighed, using one of his thumbs to push against the pliant and wet entrance. He grabbed the lube and squeezed a dollop onto it.

The sniper spread the lube with the pad of his thumb before guiding a finger into the twitching hole. A full body shiver ran over Kapkan as he howled into the pillow, trying to muffle the needy noises being drawn out of him. The hunter sometimes still had trouble letting go and showing the full of extent of his passion, but when he did it was beautiful. Glaz loved watching Kapkan go wild with pleasure. Another finger joined the first one, and Kapkan’s cock jumped in his hold, leaking so much pre-cum it was leaving a damp patch on the bed. Not wanting to finish him too soon, Glaz stopped stroking him and instead put his hand on Kapkan’s ass, gently pinning him down. It was for the best, as Kapkan thrashed like a wild animal when Glaz tapped the pad of his fingers firmly against the prostate, making Kapkan tense around him and whimper every time Glaz sank the fingers inside him.

Just as it looked that Kapkan was about to hit the point of no return, Glaz stopped completely, taking his fingers out and ignoring the threats and curses leveled at him. Glaz paid no mind to it, lightly swatting Kapkan’s ass instead. He hastily lowered his trousers and underwear to his knees, savouring the relief of finally freeing his throbbing erection from the prison of his clothes. 

Putting on the condom and lubing up took but a moment, yet it seemed like an eternity. Leash held firmly in one hand, Glaz pressed the blunt tip his cock against his lover’s wet hole, going in agonizingly slow. Kapkan tried to push back, but Glaz held his hips still with the other hand, savouring the leisure slide into the delightful heat enveloping him. He didn’t stop until he bottomed out, giving Kapkan a moment to adjust to the sensation of fullness. Even the tiniest shift felt amazing, and Glaz bent down to pepper the side of his jaw and face with kisses, petting his thigh with the hand not holding the leash. The hunter was  _ his _ , and Glaz would never stop being an awe of that.

He moved in slow and measured thrusts that were both blissful and maddening, sliding out almost completely then plunging in deep. It was perfect, and yet Glaz couldn’t hold this sweet torture, his own raging need urging him to quicken the pace. Out of instinct, Kapkan blindly reached for Glaz’s thighs, grabbing them like they were his anchor.The hunter was already a barely controlled mess, moaning low on his throat every time Glaz pushed back into him. Glaz tugged at the leash again, making Kapkan’s crane his neck to look up at him, feeling Kapkan shudder around him with every thrust.

“What? Does that feel good?”

Glaz didn’t expect an answer, but the defender surprised him with an earnest declaration. “Yes… ah, yes! Harder...”

Something in Glaz snapped, the urge to properly see  his lover’s face overpowering everything else. He slid out of Kapkan, asking him to lie on his back, pillow underneath his hips. The hunter looked wrecked, lips reddened and swollen from biting them. Glaz leaned in to kiss him softly, running his fingers through his still damp hair. Kapkan gasped for air, leaning into Glaz’s touch for a moment.

“Don’t you dare leave me waiting!” Kapkan’s demand sounded more like a whine rather than an order, not even his glare could salvage that impression. Glaz wrapped his fingers around Kapkan’s cock and smeared the pre-cum all over it, stroking the shaft and teasing the head. The hunter tried to say something, but at first it came out as just garbled noises and panting. He got it right on the second try, “Get inside me already, or.. Ahh!”

Kapkan closed his eyes when Glaz granted his request and thrust all the way in, the sniper’s hands clutching his waist in a strong grip. It felt beyond amazing, Kapkan’s body practically drawing him in, and it took every ounce of Glaz’s self-control to not pound into him recklessly. After a few thrusts, Kapkan’s legs locked around him like a vice, anchoring Glaz and urging him to go deeper. He complied, and the hunter arched his back, exposing his throat and the black collar. Kapkan had been right, it made him look owned. Glaz leaned in to kiss him, a soft brush of their lips that turned more urgent the longer they kissed. It was heavenly, his cock rubbing over Kapkan’s prostate with every thrust, making him whimper and cling to Glaz’s shoulders like his life depended on it. Kapkan broke their kiss to look up at him, glassy-eyed and gasping his name,  _ “Timur” _ , and in that moment Glaz was sure that was what devotion felt like. He was slipping closer and closer to the edge, but the sight of Kapkan so viciously enjoying the pleasure was breathtaking and he wanted to stretch their bliss a little longer. Still gripping the hunter’s waist, Glaz sped up his thrusts, getting rougher just like Kapkan liked it. 

It began with a trembling of Kapkan’s thighs, which quickly turned into a full body tremor before he clenched around Glaz and came without warning. Kapkan looked as surprised as Glaz, his dick twitching and spraying thick ropes of semen all over his stomach. He seemed unable to stop, head thrown back and moaning uncontrollably while he ejaculated, still clinging to Glaz.The sniper watched in amazement, drinking in the details of how Kapkan looked in the throes of mind-melting pleasure, not wanting to miss a single detail. Ultimately, the evidence of his partner’s bliss overwhelmed him. Orgasm hit Glaz with the force of a freight train, his vision going white for a few seconds, his balls throbbing viciously while he felt his partner spasm around him, milking him. He moaned too, loud and helpless as the relief of climax took over him, bending down to bury his face on the crook of Kapkan’s neck. 

They slowly recovered from such divine high together, breaths mingling when they kissed again. Glaz unclipped the leash from the collar and petted Kapkan’s hair, while the hunter hummed contentedly. There was a startling amount of semen splattered on Kapkan’s stomach, and since they would have to change the sheets either way, Glaz used the nearest corner of it to wipe his partner clean. He slid out of his lover and disposed of the condom, then returned to his self-imposed task of kissing and petting a still dazed Kapkan. If before he had looked like a wild animal, now he looked tame as a kitten.

“Huh, I didn’t know this was possible outside of porn.” Kapkan’s breathing was still uneven, and he turned slightly to face Glaz. “I don’t think I can move, my legs feel like jelly.”

“Hmm, I suppose we must remain in bed a while longer then. How terrible, yes,” Glaz deadpanned, resting his head on Kapkan’s shoulder. “Do you want me to take off your collar?”

“Not yet. It feels like I have your hand around my throat, in a good way.”

It was a strange explanation, but Kapkan was rarely this candid about such matters, so Glaz just nodded. Besides, he was more interested in how Kapkan was cuddling him, lazily playing with his hair while Glaz gently traced the scars on his body. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Glaz warned him when he noticed Kapkan’s breathing evening out. “We have to be at the pub in an hour.”

“It’s my birthday party, they won’t start until we arrive. I think I can afford to be a little late, yes?” The most compelling part of the argument was Kapkan hugging him even closer, but he wasn’t entirely wrong about the rest either. 

In hindsight, not having to rush up to the pub might have been beneficial to notice that Kapkan was still wearing his leather collar when they stepped out of the base.

**Author's Note:**

> you can see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
